1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to wireless mobile phone “headsets” worn as earpieces, exemplified by over-the-ear headsets using the well-known Bluetooth® wireless protocol.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless mobile phone headsets have become common. These headsets typically use the Bluetooth™ short-range wireless communication protocol. The typical “headset” is actually a device worn on the user's ear to provide hands-free communication and control between the user and a nearby mobile device such as a phone. Other Bluetooth-type communication uses include, but are not limited to, wireless networking between PCs; wireless communication with PC input and output devices; transfers of files, contact details, calendar appointments, and reminders between devices using OBEX (OBject EXchange) communication protocol; replacement of traditional wired serial communications between devices; as a substitute for infrared control over devices; sending small advertisements between Bluetooth-enabled devices; in wireless video game controllers; and for converting mobile phones to modem use. While Bluetooth-type headsets are primarily used in conjunction with mobile phones, it is possible to use such headsets in conjunction with these other devices.
Among headset styles, the over-the-ear mount type is perhaps most common. For example, in a CNET review of Bluetooth headsets, roughly 180 different models were listed as “over-the-ear” versus a relative handful of each of ten other styles.